Das goldene Licht
by Momixis
Summary: Ein goldenes Licht kann Wärme und Hoffnung geben, aber was ist, wenn es erlischt? Was würde Harry alles opfern? Wäre Draco damit einverstanden? Viele Fragen suchen ihre Antworten... und Draco ist mittendrin... HPDM Oneshot


**Das goldene Licht**

**Eine Harry Potter FF, nach den Büchern von J. K. Rowling**

von Momixis für Nora

2006

**Das goldene Licht**

Einsam steht er da. Ganz alleine und gebrochen.

Der Himmel ist noch schwarz, nur am Horizont sieht man langsam einen hellen Streifen. Ganz schmal und zart.

Der Tag bricht an. Aber die Nacht wird allen noch ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Wie sollte sie auch nicht? So viel war in ihr geschehen.

Müde sieht der Junge aus. Er steht aufrecht an der Klippe zum Verbotenen Wald. Sein Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet und er rührt sich nicht.

Er dreht sich nicht um, denn er weiß, was er dann sehen würde. Ein Kriegsfeld. Ein Schlachtfeld. Viele Tote und Verletzte. Todesser wie auch Auroren. Lehrer und Schüler. Erwachsene und Kinder. Täter und Opfer.

Und doch, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Denn die Sonne ging auf. Nicht nur für die Natur. Nicht nur für die Vögel und Pflanzen. Nicht nur für die Einhörner und Zentauren.

Die Hoffnung hatte überlebt und gesiegt. Das Gute war nicht gefallen.

Der schwarze Umhang des Jungen weht leicht im Wind und seine schwarzen Haare stehen wild ab. Sein Markenzeichen. Sein Erkennungssymbol. Er ist so schmal und zierlich. Die Aufgabe und Verantwortung hatte auf seinen Schultern kaum Platz, und doch hat er sie getragen.

Einige Blicke sind nach oben zu ihm gerichtet, doch nur wenige sehen ihn wirklich. Wer er war und wer er ist. Denn er selbst weiß es nicht. Zu viel und zu oft hat er für diese Gesellschaft gelebt. Zu viel für sie verloren.

Er zittert. Er wankt. Und als er fällt, fangen kräftige Arme ihn auf. Arme von denen er nicht gedacht hat, dass sie ihn tragen würden. Arme, die noch nie ein Kind so besorgt umfangen gehalten hatten. Doch Severus Snape hob den schmalen Körper von Harry Potter problemlos hoch. Der Junge war bewusstlos und dies wunderte Severus nicht. Seine Gestalt war von vielen Verletzungen und Flüchen gezeichnet. Dieser letzte Kampf hat wohl die gesamte Kraft gebraucht. Und Harry Potter hatte sie ohne zu zögern eingesetzt.

Er war ein besonderer Mensch.

Langsam verstand Severus, was Dumbledore in dem Kind gesehen hatte. Harry Potter war ein Held, weil er für das Richtige sterben würde. Dieser Gedanke ließ Snape kurz innehalten und dann mit schnellen Schritten den ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts zurück ins Schloss tragen. Er würde nicht länger zögern, so schwer es auch sein würde. Er musste dabei quer über das Schlachtfeld gehen, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Viele Blicke folgten ihnen und mit jedem Schritt von Severus Snape standen mehr Menschen auf und kamen ihnen nach. Folgten dem, der ihnen die Rettung gebracht hatte. Wer nicht alleine laufen konnte, wurde von anderen gestützt. Immer mehr Menschen folgten Harry Potter, so wie sie ihm auch in diesen Kampf gefolgt waren. Voller Vertrauen und Zuversicht.

Severus bemerkte es nicht. Seine Augen waren auf das blasse Gesicht gerichtet, welches fahl und ungesund aussah. Nur die blutenden Schrammen und Platzwunden brachten etwas Farbe in dieses graue Erscheinungsbild.

Das große hölzerne Portal von Hogwarts öffnete sich von selbst und ließ die vielen Menschen mit ihren Verletzungen und ihrer Hoffnungen hinein. Langsam hob sich die Sonne empor und berührte die Turmspitzen von Hogwarts. Das goldene Licht schien sofort von dem Goldjungen Gryffindors aufgesogen zu werden und an seine Umgebung abzustrahlen. Denn Severus brauchte keine Fackeln für den Weg zur Krankenstation. Der Weg wurde ihm geleuchtet.

Die Menschen folgten schweigend. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle hofften und bangten um das Leben ihres Freundes. Ihrer Freunde und Mitstreiter.

----o---o----

Ein roter Haarschopf hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und blickte hinab in graue Augen. Draco Malfoy starrte empor. Er konnte nicht alleine laufen und bisher hatte niemand in beachtet. Er galt als Todesser und wurde so ignoriert, wie die anderen auch. Aber nun stand Ron Weasley vor ihm und bot ihm seine Hand an.

„Was willst Du?", Dracos Stimme war bei weitem nicht so schroff wie sie sollte.

„Komm schon, Malfoy. Harry hat diesen Kampf nicht gewonnen, damit alles so weiter geht wie bisher."

Ron hatte Recht, das wusste Draco und doch nahm er die Hand nur zögernd an. Etwas weiter entfernt sah er Hermine, die gerade Pansy Parkinson vorsichtig die Augen schloss. Das Mädchen war tot und doch zierte ein befreiendes Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Draco wusste woher das kam. Sie hatte das Glück spüren dürfen, was es heißt für das wirklich Richtige zu kämpfen und dafür auch zu sterben. Sie war ihm blind gefolgt.

Während Draco sich aufraffte, fragte er: „Wieso seid ihr nicht bei Har- Potter?"

„Wie sind bei ihm, Malfoy. In unseren Gedanken. Vor Ort können wir ihm nicht helfen. Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir die Toten nicht ehren und die Verletzten nicht versorgen."

Hermine war zu ihnen getreten und lächelte schmal. Sie sah schlecht aus. Blutspuren und Prellungen zierten ihre Gestalt genau wie auch Rons.

„Solange Hogwarts in diesem goldenen Licht strahlt, solange brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen um Harry zu machen."

Draco blickte über seine Schulter und schluckte. Das Mädchen hatte Recht. Ganz Hogwarts war von einem goldenen Licht überzogen und dies konnte nicht nur von der aufgehenden Sonne stammen. Es war zu allumfassend und zu rein. Zu hell und zu warm.

Hermine erkannte diesen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck. Auch sie hatte so geguckt, als Harry ihr davon erzählt hatte.

„Harry hat….", sie schluckte kurz und hievte Draco mit hoch. Jetzt standen sie neben einander und blickten zum Schloss empor. So viele Schüler befanden sich noch drin. Und alle waren in Sicherheit.

„Was hat Potter?" Draco wollte Antworten, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würden. Nie hatten ihm die Antworten von Harry gefallen. Und jetzt wusste Draco auch, dass es ihm auch jetzt nicht gefallen würde, sonst würde das Mädchen nicht so verzweifelt aussehen. Ein Schluchzer entrann ihrer Kehle und schnell wischte sie sich über die Augen.

„Harry hat Hogwarts an sein Leben gebunden!" ratterte Ron schnell herunter, weil Hermine es nicht konnte.

„WAS?" Draco konnte damit nichts anfangen und doch ahnte er den Inhalt. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab und lies ihn erzittern. Ron verstärkte seinen Griff, damit Draco sicher stand.

„Harry hat Hogwarts an sein Leben gebunden. Dies bedeutet, dass Hogwarts vor jeglicher Gefahr sicher ist, solange Harry lebt."

Wieder flossen Tränen über Hermines Wange und sie schniefte leise. Ron wollte sie trösten, aber dann hätte er Draco fallen lassen müssen. Also streichelte er ihr nur über die Wange. Draco war erstarrt. Er hatte schon mal davon gehört, aber dies kam einem Teufelspack gleich. Potter hatte seine Seele verkauft, damit Hogwarts sicher war. Damit die vielen Schüler sicher waren. Nicht nur die Gryffindors und Huffelpuffs, sondern auch Ravenclaws und besonders die Slytherins. Jeder hätte in Hogwarts Schutz suchen können und hätte ihn auch bekommen. Denn Harry war ein Gryffindor, der nicht andere im Stich lassen würde. Niemals. Und Draco ahnte, dass selbst bei seinem Tot das Schloss vor tätlichen Angriffen geschützt gewesen wäre. Harry machte nichts Halbes.

Draco merkte kaum, dass sie langsam über die große Wiese vor Hogwarts liefen. Ron stützte ihn. Viele Gesichter kannte er. Viele Todesser lagen hier. Sie waren tot. Hermine bückte sich bei jedem, um die Augen zu schließen und ein paar Worte zu sagen. Am Ende ließ sie ein schwarzes Tuch auf jede Leiche sinken.

Draco bewunderte dieses Mädchen für diese Kraft. Er hatte sie nicht. Sein Blick glitt über den Kriegsschauplatz. Kurz verweilte er an mancher bekannten Gestalt und dann wanderte er weiter mit dem Blick über die Gefallenen. Schon von weitem sah er die blonden Haare im Wind wehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief das Trio zielsicher dort entlang. Draco löste sich von seinem Helfer und sank sofort schmerzhaft auf die wunden Knie.

„Mum", flüsterte er und strich über die blasse Wange der schönen Frau. Die Augenlider flackerten, öffneten sich aber nur wenig. Die Lippen verzogen sich leicht zu einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Mum", flüsterte Draco und wusste genau, dass dies das letzte war, was seine Mutter hören würde. Sanft strich er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und legte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er presste sie fest zusammen, als ein leises Seufzen erklang und der Kopf von Narcissa Malfoy zur Seite fiel. Sie war tot. In den Armen ihres Sohnes gestorben.

Draco wollte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Nicht vor Ron und Hermine. Er schluchzte aber leise auf und erhob sich zittrig. Ron war sofort bei ihm und half. Sie sagten kein Wort. Auch hier ließ Hermine ein schwarzes Tuch erscheinen und sich sanft um die schmale Gestalt legen.

„Lasst uns ins Schloss gehen, dort wird Dir geholfen werden."

Langsam glitten sie über das Schlachtfeld. Draco blickte sich nicht mehr um. Er wollte nicht seine Verwandten oder Freunde sehen. Er wollte nicht das Leid sehen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte.

Kaum hatten sie das Portal durchschritten, als auch schon die kalte Stille sie umfing.

„Wird er es schaffen?", die Frage des Rotschopfes ließ die anderen zwei kurz zusammen zucken. Er hatte das ausgesprochen, was sie nur gedacht hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", kam es leise von dem Mädchen. Draco schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Schloss ein Opfer fordert oder zu Harry steht. Harry hat zuviel von den Gründern zerstört. Vielleicht… lässt… Hogwarts ihn nicht wieder gehen…?"

Das heftige Schluchzen ließ sie alle stoppen. Ron zog Hermine sofort in seinen freien Arm und Draco stand nun etwas wankend auf der anderen Seite. Er wollte nicht hören, dass Harry stirbt. Es tat zu weh. Der Schmerz über den Tot seiner Mutter, reichte schon aus, aber er hatte damit gerechnet. Er wusste, dass sie kämpfen würde und dass sie lieber sterben wollen würde, als in Unehre zu fallen. Der Stolz der Malfoys war unzerstörbar. Aber der Gedanke, dass Harry auch sterben könnte, war etwas zu reales und zu nahes. Dafür hatte sich einfach zu viel verändert.

Noch so genau konnte er sich an die Überraschungsbegegnung vor einem knappen Jahr erinnern. Er war auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem Todessertreffen gewesen, als plötzlich Harry Potter vor ihm stand. Mit klaren grünen Augen und festem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er den ehemaligen Slytherin angesehen. Ruhig, gelassen und friedlich.

Harry hatte ihn in eine kleine Muggelkneipe gedrängt und noch immer geschwiegen. Draco wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau, dass er Harry ausgeliefert war. Zu oft hatte Harry seine fabelhaften Duellierfähigkeiten bewiesen. Zu viel war passiert. Draco konnte nicht fliehen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Hast Du mir etwas zu sagen?"

Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet, mit vielem, aber nicht damit.

Anschuldigungen, Verunglimpfungen und Beschimpfungen, das kannte er. Aber Harry Potter war nicht mehr der Schüler, der seinen Erzfeind stichelte. Harry Potter war Erwachsen geworden. Genauso wie Draco. Und Draco hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl gehabt, dass Harry sehr viel mehr wusste, als er sagte. Und Draco behielt damit Recht.

Das Verhältnis hatte sich verändert ohne das Draco darauf Einfluss nehmen konnte. Es war einfach geschehen. Von der ersten Minute des Treffens an. Harry hatte nichts gefordert, nur gewartet. Und Draco hatte irgendwann geredet. Seine Sorgen und seinen Kummer einfach jemanden mitgeteilt, der ihn nicht bewertete, weil er das Grauen kannte. Draco war zu einem Spion geworden, ohne dass es jemand wusste. Ohne das er es selbst wusste und ohne das Harry etwas verlangt hatte. Draco hatte seinen Weg gefunden seine Schuld und seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Den Weg eines Malfoys.

Und am Ende sah er Harry als einen Freund. Nein, das war falsch. Ein Vertrauter. Ja, Draco Malfoy vertraute Harry Potter. Und er wusste genau, dass er Harry nie genug danken können würde. Dafür danken, dass er wieder ein freies Leben leben durfte. Das hatte Harry ihm zugesichert und Draco hatte sein Entlastungsschreiben bei sich. Im kleinen Medaillon, welches seit seiner frühsten Kindheit um seinen Hals hang. Unterzeichnet von Harry Potter, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart.

Aber etwas, was Draco viel mehr bestürzte, war, dass er womöglich nie wieder mit Harry Potter zusammen in einer Muggelkneipe sitzen würde um ein stinknormales Hefeweizen zu trinken. Es war zu einer Angewohnheit geworden. Drei Zahlen hatten sie per Post verschickt. Unverfänglich und meistens mit etwas belanglosem Text verziert. Die erste und zweite Zahl war die Uhrzeit und das Datum, die dritte war die Kneipe. Eine Liste von Kneipen und Cafés aus dem Branchenbuch Londons diente als Entschlüsselungscode. Es war Narren sicher. So einfach und doch genial.

Draco wurde so plötzlich in die Realität zurückgeholt, als ein lauter Schrei sie alle zusammen zucken ließ.

„Weasley!!! Lass sofort Draco los."

Als Draco nach oben sah, blickte er in zwei dunkelblaue Augen, die sie wütend anblitzten. „Ich sagte: LASS LOS."

Noch immer war Rons Griff fest und Draco wusste genau, dass er nur deshalb noch aufrecht stand.

Warum wollte Blaise das Weasley ihn fallen ließ? Ron blickte auch etwas fragend und schließlich fand Hermine ihre Stimme wieder.

„Was ist los, Zabini? Warum sollte Ron Malfoy los lassen?"

Aber Blaise achtete nicht auf das Mädchen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Die Spitze war auf Ron gerichtet. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. LASS DRACO SOFORT LOS."

Die Stimme war beißend und endlich schien Ron zu verstehen, was der junge Mann vor ihm von ihm wollte. Er blickte kurz zu Draco dann wieder zu Zabini.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Malfoy dann zusammenklappt, oder? Die Landung auf dem Boden wird für ihn nicht sehr angenehm sein."

„Ist doch egal. Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr ihn den Auroren ausliefert."

„Lass gut sein, Blaise", sagte Draco, nachdem er endlich verstanden hatte, um was es seinem Freund ging.

„Nein, Draco. Ich hole Dich hier raus. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du nach Askaban kommst." Müde schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. Er hatte weder Kraft noch Lust auf diesen Streit.

„Blaise, ich…"

„Gib jetzt nicht einfach auf. Ich werde Dich hier rausholen."

Noch immer wütend blickte er starr in Rons Augen und seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte gefährlich.

„Blaise, bitte. Es hat doch alles…"

Mit einem Schlag lag Draco auf dem Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Er blickte sauer zu Ron auf, aber der lag auch auf dem Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. Hermine half ihm gerade wieder auf, während Blaise zu Draco eilte und ihn am Arm packte. „Komm schon. Ich bring dich hier weg."

„Blaise…" Draco schüttelte die Hand ab. Blaise Zabini war sein Freund in Slytherin gewesen. Sie hatten oft zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber er war nicht zu einem Todesser geworden. Bis jetzt nicht und Draco war dankbar dafür.

„Komm Draco… Ich bring dich weg…"

„Lass es sein Blaise!"

„Nein, ich gebe nicht auf. Du hast zu viel für mich getan, als dass ich Dich den Auroren überlassen könnte."

„Zabini. Spinnst du? Wenn Malfoy jetzt abhaut, hat er keine Chance mehr auf die Freiheit." Hermine hatte sich wieder gefangen und schritt ein. Ron stand neben ihr und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose, auch wenn es nicht viel half. Ein kleiner Zauber von Hermine hatte seine Nase im nu geheilt.

Mit einem festen Handgriff schnappte der große rothaarige Junge den Slytherin am Kragen und schubste ihn an die Wand. „Was glaubst Du, was Du da machst? Wenn Malfoy flieht, bringt das Entlastungsschreiben von Harry ihm gar nichts."

Der blonde Junge, der noch immer am Boden saß, war darüber sehr froh, denn sonst wäre er jetzt wieder gestürzt. Woher wusste der Weasley von dem Schreiben? Wieso halfen sie ihm?

Die Aussage und das Handeln von Ron hatten Blaise zum Schweigen gebracht.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er zu dem anderen Jungen empor. Wann war Ron Weasley so in die Höhe geschossen?

„Was… er… woher…was?"

Blaise stammelte vor sich hin und Ron zog Draco wieder auf die Beine. Er war noch immer still. „Ich dachte… Draco… und .. ich wollte…doch … nur…"

„Hol' Luft und komm wieder runter, Zabini. Wir wissen, was du wolltest, aber glaub mir, es hätte alles nur schlimmer, statt besser gemacht." Hermine stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite von Draco und stützte ihn. „Geht's?"

Draco nickte.

„Woher wisst Ihr davon?" unwillkürlich glitt seine Hand zu dem goldenen Medaillon.

„Harry hatte es erwähnt, für den Fall, dass wir eingreifen müssten, wenn Du oder er dazu nicht in der Lage sein würdet. Er hat es uns gestern Abend gesagt. Er wollte nicht, dass Du nach Askaban musst."

Draco schwieg. Harry hatte ihn schützen wollen. Selbst dann, wenn er selbst es nicht mehr schaffen würde. Und auf einmal begriff Draco, dass Harry nicht damit gerechnet hatte, diesen Kampf zu überleben. Harry hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und wollte sich nicht einmal verabschieden. Kalte Wut packte Draco. Wut auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Und Angst. Angst, dass Harry wirklich sterben könnte. Panische Angst, dass er den Menschen verlieren könnte, der ihm nach dem Tot seiner Mutter am nächsten stand.

„Wir müssen zu ihm", zischte Draco und versuchte Ron in die Richtung des Krankenflügels zu ziehen. Leider ging dies nicht wirklich, aber Ron setzte sich auch von alleine in Bewegung.

Blaise folgte ihnen und stützte Draco schließlich von der anderen Seite. Schweigend glitten sie durch die Gänge und lauschten der kühlen Stille.

Aber umso näher sie dem Krankenflügel kamen, umso wärmer wurde es. Der Gang zur Krankenstation von Hogwarts war zu beiden Seiten mit verletzen Zauberern und Hexen gefüllt. Gegenseitig verarzteten sie sich oder standen sich in ihrer Trauer bei. Hermine erblickte Ginny und Neville, und lächelte sie an. Es wurde sofort erwidert auch wenn Neville sofort vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte und Ginny die Platzwunde an der Stirn weiter abtupfte.

Langsam kamen sie dem Eingang zur Krankenstation näher.

Die kalte Angst verwandelte sich in beißende Lava und ihre Schritte wurden langsamer. Noch immer strahlte Hogwarts in einem matten Licht, aber Draco hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es schwächer geworden war. Es war gar nicht gut.

Sie standen vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel und keiner schien wirklich die Hand erheben zu wollen, um zu klopfen. Auch eine weitere Minute später standen sie davor und rührten sich nicht. Hermine hatte die Hand mittlerweile erhoben, aber klopfen oder die Klinke runterdrücke konnte sie einfach nicht. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Ungewissen, welches hinter der Tür lauerte. Draco zitterte. Ihm war ganz kalt geworden und er konnte sich nicht aufraffen, sich zu bewegen.

Und Ron stand still da und starrte auf die Tür, als ob sein Blick ein kleines Loch hindurch brennen könnte, wenn er sich nur stark genug anstrengen würde. Aber nichts passierte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und alle vier Teenager zuckten zusammen. Vor ihnen stand eine wütende McGonagall.

Als die Lehrerin die Schüler erkannte, öffnete sie die Tür weiter und ließ sie schweigend ein. Mit eingezogenen Köpfen betraten sie langsam die Krankenstation. McGonagall verschwand mit einem Schnauben im Gang. Leise schlug die Tür zu und Ron atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatten eine wütende McGonagall fürchten gelernt. Zu oft hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihren Unmut auf sich gezogen und die Konsequenzen für die Regelverletzung hatte besonders Harry zu spüren bekommen. Aber geholfen hatte es nicht wirklich.

Blaise war draußen geblieben und die drei jungen Menschen blickten sich um. Sie brauchten nicht zu fragen, wo Harry lag. Zwar waren alle Betten belegt und Madam Pomfrey huschte wild umher, aber nur ein Bett war total verdeckt. Nur ein Bett leuchtete im matten Licht. Und nur an einem Bett stand ein besorgter Severus Snape.

Noch nie hatten Hermine oder Ron ihren ehemaligen Lehrer in einer ähnlichen Situation erlebt. Der düstere Mann schien voll und ganz fertig zu sein. Fix und fertig mit seinen Nerven. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde sie sagen, dass Snape kurz davor war zu heulen.

Ohne in Wort traten die Teenager zu diesem besonderen Bett.

Snape blickte erst auf, als Ron Draco half sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um noch viel länger stehen zu können. Das verletzte Bein machte es auch nicht einfacher. Snape sah überrascht zu Draco, dann verwandelte sich sein Blick in pure Sorge.

„Was machst Du hier, Draco?! Habe ich Dir nicht zu verstehen gegeben, dass Du verschwinden sollst. Die Auroren werden Dich nach Askaban schicken", zischte Snape schockiert. Er war mehr als nur mit den Nerven am Ende. Das Auftauchen von Draco brachte ihn fast um.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Snape", warf Ron kalt ein und blickte aber nicht zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hinüber. „Malfoy ist in Sicherheit, das Entlastungsschreiben von Harry wird ihn vor Askaban schützen."

Hätte Ron zu Snape geguckt dann hätte er einen neuen Menschen kennen gelernt. Die Sorge und der Kummer hatten ihm alle Kraft geraubt und die Maske der Kälte war gewichen. Harry Potter hatte ganz im Sinne von Dumbledore gehandelt. Harry Potter war ein Held, der nur noch überleben musste. Severus Snape beschwor sich einen Lehnstuhl herauf und ließ sich müde hineinfallen. Völlig erschöpft und entkräftet.

Draco blickte nicht zu ihm hinüber, sondern starrte den schmalen Jungen in den weißen Kissen besorgt an. Durch Hermines Erzählungen konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Harry noch lebte, denn dass Licht hüllte weiterhin den Schwarzhaarigen komplett ein. Es ließ ihn wie einen Engel erscheinen und im Grunde war er es auch.

Draco seufzte und blickte zu Hermine und Ron. Beide saßen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf den Gästestühlen. Sie sahen so erschöpft aus, wie Draco sich fühlte, aber er wollte nah bei Harry bleiben. Seine Hand umfasst die schmale des Gryffindors zaghaft und vorsichtig. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, als er das Licht berührte. Es war warm und füllte jede Faser seines Körpers mit Hoffnung. Die Trauer um das Leben seiner Mutter wurde, durch die schönen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit mit ihr, gelindert. Er würde sie nie vergessen und auch der Tot von Lucius vor zwei Monaten tat nicht mehr weh. Beide Erwachsenen hätten sich für ihre Taten vor Gericht verantworten müssen. Für Beide wäre es eine Schande geworden, aber sie hatten am Ende für ihren Sohn und für seine Zukunft sich aus diesem Krieg zurückgezogen. Jedenfalls so gut es ging. Draco konnte jetzt mit gutem Gewissen an seine Eltern denken und sie lieben. Er konnte Stolz auf seinen Namen sein, aber er war noch viel stolzer, dass er sich ein Freund von Harry Potter nennen durfte. Draco seufzte leise und versuchte sein Bein zu bewegen. Es tat noch immer höllisch weh, aber es war trotzdem kein Grund sich hinzulegen.

Severus war in seinem Lehnstuhl eingeschlafen. Ganz offensichtlich vor Erschöpfung. Hermine und Ron schienen auch kurz vor dem wegdösen zu sein, auch wenn die Sorge um ihren Freund deutlich in ihren Gesichtern stand.

Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen gewuselt. Offensichtlich waren einige Heiler aus dem St. Mungo erschienen und die kümmerten sich jetzt mit um die zahlreichen Verletzten. Madam Pomfrey zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie Draco auf Harrys Bett sitzen sah.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin überrascht Sie hier zu treffen", sagte sie spitz, aber beäugte ihn dann nur noch skeptischer. Draco sah sie fragend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie sind verletzt und sollten sich auch hinlegen und sich etwas Ruhe gönnen." Sie seufzte und holte ihren Zauberstab raus, dann wedelte sie mit ihm herum, bis ein weiteres schmales Bett keine 10 Zentimeter neben Harrys Bett erschien. Madam Pomfrey half Draco sich hineinzulegen, der allerdings Harrys Hand nicht losließ. Das warme Gefühl des Lichtes war einfach zu angenehm. Kaum hatte Draco das Kissen mit seinem Kopf berührt, als er auch schon in einen erholsamen Schlaf glitt.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Luna Lovegood kurz vorbeischaute und irgendetwas in Harrys Ohr flüsterte. Sie hatte Tannenzweige in ihr Haar geflochten und sah mit dem grünen Kleid fast wie ein Tannenbaum aus. Sie lächelte zu Harry hinunter und reichte ihm die Hand, auch wenn Harry sich nicht rührte. Das Licht war weiterhin konstant um den Körper geschlungen.

Auch als weitere Schüler aus Gryffindor sich zu Harry Potter schlichen (offensichtlich war es kein Problem durch die wuselnden Heiler und Patienten sich in den Krankenflügel zu schleichen.) bemerkte es keiner der Schlafenden. Die Gryffindors brachten ihre Freunde aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff mit. Alle dankten dem jungen Mann und schmunzelten bei dem Anblick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, der noch immer tief schlafend im Lehnstuhl saß. Im nächsten Moment nahmen die Schüler allerdings Reißaus, denn nicht nur Severus Snape war aufgewacht, sondern auch Madam Pomfrey war im Anmarsch.

„Irgendwelche Veränderungen?"

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich erhalte auch keine wirklich sinnvollen Daten. Es scheint, als ob das Licht eine magische Barriere bildet. Solange es da ist, kann ich nichts machen."

„Und wenn es weg ist, dann ist er tot!" flüsterte Hermine, die bei den ersten Worten von Severus Snape aufgewacht war. Bei den fragenden Blicken der Erwachsenen, erzählte Hermine die Geschichte von Harry und Hogwarts. Die Augen wurden groß und pures Entsetzen war in ihnen zu lesen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Madam Pomfrey sich gefangen und untersuchte Ron, Hermine und Draco. Alle drei Schüler schienen den Endkampf ganz gut überstanden zu haben und würden in ein paar Tagen wieder fit sein.

----o---o----

Zwei Tage später saß Draco aufrecht an Harrys Bett. Seine Finger hatten sich wieder um die schmale Hand von Harry gewickelt. „Komm zurück, Harry. Alles ist nur halb so schön ohne Dich!" flüsterte er niedergeschlagen.

„Was verbindet Dich und Harry?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträne hinter die Ohren. Der Krankenflügel war fast leer, denn entweder waren die Betroffenen geheilt oder nach St. Mungo gebracht worden.

Draco erschrak ein wenig. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass das Mädchen aus Gryffindor hinter ihm stand. Draco überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er ohne seinen Blick von Harry abzuwenden. „Freundschaft!"

„Ach lüg mich nicht an, Draco", fuhr Hermine den blonden Jungen schroff an. Dracos Augen schossen hoch und starrten sie wütend an. „Ich denke, dass Euch noch viel mehr verbindet. Warum sonst würdest Du jede freie Minute an seinem Bett verbringen? Warum sonst, hätte es Harry so wichtig sein können, dass Du überlebst und unter keinen Umständen nach Askaban musst? Warum sonst, würde das Licht auf Dich übergehen, sobald Du seine Hand nimmst?"

„Was?" Draco war kreidebleich geworden. Er musste das gesagte erst einmal verdauen.

Mehr als Freundschaft? Wenn dieses Gefühl nicht tiefe Freundschaft war, was war es denn dann? Eine leise warme Stimme flüsterte es ihm, aber er konnte es nicht glauben. Er sollte sich in Harry Potter verliebt haben? Wann sollte denn bitte das passiert sein?

Bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Bier in friedlichem Schweigen! schoss die warme Stimme zurück.

Draco wurde noch blasser.

Und Harry? War er wirklich so wichtig geworden für Harry Potter? Er? Ein Junge? Ein Todesser? Ja, Harry Potter hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um ihm eine Zukunft zu geben. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war da wirklich ein stärkeres Gefühl als Freundschaft mit im Spiel. So recht glauben konnte Draco es aber nicht. Er würde es aus Harrys Mund hören müssen.

Das Licht ging auf ihn über? Draco zog seine Hand zurück und spürte sofort, dass auch ein Teil der Wärme, die sein Inneres füllte, verschwand. Er konnte keine äußerliche Veränderung an sich wahrnehmen, aber er ergriff wieder Harrys Hand und spürte auch wieder die so schmerzlich ersehnte Wärme. Voller Frieden und Zuversicht lächelte er zu Harry, dann wurde er sich wieder bewusst, dass Hermine noch da stand und ihn beobachtete.

Aber auch das Mädchen lächelte. Jetzt bemerkte Draco selbst, dass seine blasse Haut einen sanften gesunden Goldton angenommen hatte. Das Licht war tatsächlich auf ihn übergegangen. Also waren Hermines Behauptungen wahr?!

Draco blickte nachdenklich auf Harry hinab, dann lächelte er wieder sehnsuchtsvoll. Er brauchte sich nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen. Sein Herz hatte ihm gerade ganz deutlich gesagt, dass es für diesen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor schlug. Es war überraschend für Draco, aber bei der Wärme, die ihn erfüllte, konnte und wollte er es nicht verweigern.

Noch lange saßen die beiden Jugendlichen gemeinsam an Harrys Bett. Sie schwiegen und sie schliefen dann irgendwann auf ihren Stühlen ein.

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie der Krankenflügel langsam dunkel und still wurde. Sie sahen nicht, wie das Licht aus Harrys Körper zu schwinden schien. Sie sahen nicht, dass vor entsetzen entstellte Gesicht von Severus Snape, als er in den Krankenflügel kam und erkannte, dass nur noch zwei einzelne Kerzen den Raum beleuchteten. Erst der Ruf nach Madam Pomfrey ließ die beiden Jugendlichen aus ihrem Schlaf hochfahren. Sie erkannten schnell, was sich verändert hatte. Harrys Gestalt wurde nur noch von einem ganz matten Licht umgeben. Es war fast nur zu erahnen und könnte auch durch sehr hohes Fieber entstehen.

Severus Snape lief an Harrys Bett und fühlte nach dem Puls des Jungen. Er hatte von Dumbledore die Aufgabe gehabt, dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser Junge lebend den Endkampf überstand. Er hatte jämmerlich versagt, denn der Puls war schwach und kaum zu spüren. Angst überrollte den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer und er wollte sich setzen. Er wurde aber rigoros von Madam Pomfrey zur Seite geschoben, die in ihrem blumenverzierten Morgenrock, Severus' ruf gefolgt war. Auch sie suchte Harrys Puls und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, dann hob sie seine Augenlider hoch und schluckte sichtlich. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Draco und Hermine starrten sie mit feuchten Augen voller Panik an.

Der Zauberstab wanderte über die schmale Gestalt, dann seufzte Madam Pomfrey leise. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Draco traten die Tränen in die Augen und er suchte halt bei Hermine, die seine Schulter fest umklammert hielt. „Ich…ich….ich…" stammelte die Krankenschwester, dann zuckte sie hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" sagte Severus fassungslos.

Madam Pomfrey senkte den Blick, dann zuckten alle zusammen, als Ron in den Krankenflügel kam und die Türen laut krachend gegen die Wände schlugen.

„Was geht hier vor?" wollte er wissen. Er war aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf aufgewacht und hatte auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachgeguckt. Als er die Lehrer, Hermine und Draco um Harrys Bett stehen sah, wusste er, dass da etwas faul war.

„Er… er …er ist… t-t-t-t….." mehr bekam Hermine nicht raus, aber es war doch offensichtlich, was sie sagen wollte.

Ron starrte sie mit Entsetzen an. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen braunen Augen.

„Nein, Mrs. Granger, er ist nicht tot", sagte Madam Pomfrey voller Überraschung. Jetzt starrten alle sie an. Selbst Severus Snape konnte sich des Starrens nicht entziehen.

„Was?" hauchte ein aufgelöster Slytherin verständnislos.

„Mr. Potter schein völlig gesund. Nun, leider vergesse ich immer wieder wie schlecht sich der Puls an seinem Handgelenk messen lässt. Jedes Mal denke ich, dass er keinen Puls mehr hat."

„Aber das Licht?" hauchte Hermine ungläubig.

„Das sollte Ihnen jemand erklären, der sich damit auskennt. Ich kann nur sagen, dass Mr. Potter vielleicht noch etwas entkräftet ist, aber bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wird."

„Oh!" entkam es Severus Snape, der schnell wieder seine Maske der Kälte und Unnahbarkeit aufsetzte. Er hatte seinen Schützling also doch nicht verloren. Ein befreiendes Lächeln zuckte in den Mundwinkeln. Er hatte Dumbledore die Treue geschworen und hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht, so schwer es Harry Potter ihm auch gemacht hatte. Er war frei.

Ron hatte sich vor Erleichterung einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen. Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, als könne er es nicht glauben. Hermine lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn voller Freude und Glück. Tränen der Erleichterung benetzten ihre Wangen. Ron wischte sie ihr zärtlich weg.

Und Draco? Der setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Bettkante und griff wie selbstverständlich nach der schmalen Hand. Sofort stellte sich wieder das warme Gefühl in Draco ein und er lächelte breit. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um, um ihr zu sagen, dass das Licht noch immer da war, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, so spürte er es doch deutlich, aber Ron startete gerade einen vorsichtigen Versuch eines romantischen Kusses, da wollte Draco nicht stören. Lieber blickte er zu Harry hinab, dessen Augenlider etwas zuckten, dann öffneten sie sich einen Spaltbreit.

Draco lächelte noch breiter und Harry lächelte zaghaft zurück. Als Draco Harry so in die grünen Augen blickte, sah er, dass das goldene Licht von Hogwarts noch immer tief in Harry schlummerte. Seine Augen strahlten voller Wärme und Frieden.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich hinunter und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. Das Glücksgefühl jagte ihm warme und kalte Schauer über den Rücken und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war Harry eingeschlafen. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf den zarten Lippen und Draco wusste, dass es Antwort genug war.

Sie, die beiden ehemaligen Feinde aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, waren nicht länger allein und Hogwarts hatte sich für Harry entschieden. Warum? Weil er es geschafft hatte, was seit der Gründung nicht mehr geschafft worden war. Er hatte es geschafft alle vier Häuser zu verbünden. Die Grenzen zu verwischen, Augen zu öffnen, Hände zu reichen und Freundschaften zu schließen.

Harry hatte Hogwarts das wieder gegeben, was es verloren geglaubt hatte: Das goldene Licht des Friedens und der Freundschaft. Wo war dann das Problem ein wenig in Harry zu erhalten, wo es für eine glückliche Zukunft mit einem Slytherin gebraucht wurde?

Ende der FF

Bitte nehmt Euch die Zeit für eine kleine Rückmeldung... ich kann sonst nichts verbessern... bitte...


End file.
